Lost
by SkyTate
Summary: The Oceanic 815 leaves form Sydney with hundred of passengers aboard. All of them have one reason to be on the flight. One of them is trying to run from his past, but he will soon come face to face with it. Will he be able to win against it?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Skytate17

**Author: **Skytate19

**Title:**Lost

**Summary: **The Oceanic 815 leaves form Sydney with hundred of passengers aboard. All of them have one reason to be on the flight. One of them is trying to run from his past, but he will soon come face to face with it. Will he be able to win against it?

**Note: ** I know… I have plenty of other stories to finish. But who can stop a creative vein when she comes out with good ideas? Anyway… this is a great (at least I think) crossover between Power Rangers and Lost. Who know…. Maybe there will be a very good pairing.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

He opened his blue eyes and gasped for air. He tried to get up, but failed. Every part of his body was hurting as hell.

So he decided on the cleverest think to do at the moment: looking around from his position. That was a great idea, but there was only one problem: the only thing that he could see were trees.

"How in the world I end up here?" he thought.

Then, flashback of about two hours before came running trough is mind.

The plane crashed. Yeah, that is why he was there. But there was no way he could have survived all of that.

He remembered the turbulence, the plane dividing itself in three parts and the metal case crushing into his head, making him faint.

He felt the urge to touch is forehead, and what he feared was there: blood.

"Damn…" he took part of his shirt and wrapped it around his head and sighed. He was dreaming all of it. He was sure he was.

He then tried again to stand up, and this time, he succeeded.

He touched himself to make sure everything was ok. And everything was at its place.

Suddenly, he heard something moving in the bushes. He moved to hide himself behind a tree and waited.

When he saw what the cause was, he was shocked. It was a Labrador.

"A dog? But how…." He then stopped talking. He remembered him. The boy in front of him at the check in desk was playing with him.

The dog barked, making him realize that he was there, and he wanted him to follow him somewhere.

He disappeared running in the forest, and all the man could do was running to try to catch him. But it was so difficult.

First, he was injured. Second, he was running in a forest, trying to avoid everything that came into his view.

After a while, he lost it.

He then tried turn back on his path, but he realized that he didn't remember where he came from.

He sighed again and started to walk.

In a moment, he found himself face to face with a woman. When she saw him, she got into a fight position.

"Wait! Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" he said.

"Who the hell are you??" she screamed trying to punch him.

He avoided the punch and blocked her "My name is Bridge Carson and I was on the Oceanic 815! The plane crashed and I don't even know what to do!"

The girl suddenly stopped her rage and looked at him "Oh God… I thought I was the only one that survived… I'm Kate Austen and I was on that damn plane too" she said extending her hand

He shook it shocked "Really? But… where are we? We aren't dead, aren't we?" he asked worried

She smiled at him "No I don't think we are dead. But I don't know how we are still alive. And I don't have an idea on where we are. The only think I know is that I'm not alone anymore…."

He smiled at her "yeah me too…. Wait! Do you see a dog running in this way?" he suddenly asked

She looked at him confused "A dog? In case you didn't notice, we are in the middle of a forest. Maybe you hit your head very bad…"

He rolled his eyes "actually… yeah I did hit my head pretty bad, but I swear I saw it!"

Kate sighed "ok I believe you. But I didn't see anything with four legs and a tail moving or running on making anything else sorry"

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed again. He turned around and stopped "Kate?"

"Yeah?" she said not looking at him from her position

"How many legs has it got?" he asked making the girl even more worried about his health

"What are you….." she stopped when she saw what he was talking about. The dog.

Bridge tried to catch him, but he started to run again. "Damn it! Kate run! We have to catch that dog!"

Both guys ran through the forest until they reach the beach.

They stopped in their truck and looked around "oh my God…." Kate said bringing a hand over her mouth.

Everywhere there were people screaming and running. There was one part of the plane, the middle one, crushed into the sand and it was burning.

Bridge saw even a pregnant woman screaming and crying and a man doing the CPR procedure to a woman.

He then turned to Kate and said "we are dead. And this is the hell"

* * *

_**Well, well, well. I hope that you guys love it as much am my other creation. As always, let me know what you think of it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Skytate19

**Title:**Lost

**Summary: **The Oceanic 815 leaves form Sydney with hundred of passengers aboard. All of them have one reason to be on the flight. One of them is trying to run from his past, but he will soon come face to face with it. Will he be able to win against it?

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Without thinking about it too much, both Bridge and Kate launched themselves to the rescue of the survivors.

Bridge looked around for anyone that needed some help, but from his point of view the only things that he could see were dead body covered in blood.

He fought back the urge to throw up and turned back. In that moment, he collided with someone "Oh God I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

The man stood up and Bridge could look at him very well. He was in his late 30, he thought. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath "yeah I'm alright… sorry I didn't see you and…" the man looked at Bridge and stopped talking.

He shook his head after a while "Sorry but I have to help everyone around here. See you around" and with that he run to the pregnant woman nearby.

Bridge looked at him. He was very good looking, But now he had to help and not thinking about random people. Maybe later.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now night. The darkness had covered everything around them.

Some people decided to start a fire in case everyone had passed near the island.

Bridge was searching through the bags that they could save from the plane for his one. "Please let me find that bag please…"

Suddenly, someone behind him spoke "are you looking for something kid?"

He turned around and come face to face with a man with a strong accent "My name is Sawyer. And this place is the best where you can find everything you need…" he smiled at Bridge with an evil grin.

The guy was a little terrified by the man "Listen, I'm just looking for my bag not for everything from the others. We are going to be rescued so I don't need to raid anyone belonging"

The other laughed hard at Bridge "yeah, right! Like that is going to happen soon…"

The boy stopped "what do you mean with that?"

Sawyer opened a bag and looked into it "we weren't on our route: so whoever is looking for us, he's looking in the wrong place"

He took the bag with him and started to walk away. Bridge froze when he so that it was his "Hey! That's mine!"

He tried to stop the other, but he only found himself on the ground with Sawyer blocking him "Just to let you know, don't ever do that again or you will become food for the fishes. I found this and now it's mine. See you later!"

The blond man stood up and walked away, leaving Bridge on the ground panting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He found himself sitting along in the sand looking at the ocean. He didn't hear someone approaching him.

"Hi" said a voice behind him

He jumped a bit and turned around scared. He found himself looking in the eyes of the man he collided with before. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Bridge shook his head "Don't worry. It's just the last time someone talked to me I found myself on the ground"

The man laughed and set near him "I'm Jack. Jack Sheppard. Sorry for before but…. I kind of was in a hurry…"

Bridge smiled at him "Don't worry I totally understand that. I'm Bridge Carson nice to meet you"

Jack smiled and looked at the boy "you're hurt. Let me see that"

He touched Bridge's forehead and the boy blushed. He wasn't use to some strange touching him.

Jack noticed it "Don't worry I'm a doctor. A surgeon actually, but who cares…"

He checked the wound but there was nothing to worry about "It's ok. Just make sure not to cover it. It will heal faster"

Bridge nodded. He knew the man for just 15 minutes, and he liked it already.

Jack then spoke "Can I ask you a question? Aren't you young to travel alone?"

The boy blushed hard at that "no… I'm 21"

The man's eyes widened "seriously? You look so young! Well, I'm a little bit older, I'm 39 almost 40." He sighed hard.

Then they just got silent. After a while, Bridge spoke softly "It's true that we were out our route?"

Jack just looked at him "Yeah it is. How do you know it?"

Bridge sighed "I was looking for my things and I met a man, Sawyer. He just told me that and walked away with my things"

The man put his hand on Bridge back "I'm sorry. I promise I will help you with him later. I'm going to check if everyone is ok. Don't stay here by yourself come sit with the others. Like it or not, we have to stay together for a long time it seems."

He stood up and offered Bridge a hand, which he took smiling. They started walking when a voice ringed inside Bridge's head "_don't fall for him…. You will lose him like you have lost your first love"_

Bridge stopped and looked around starting panicking. Jack noticed it and run to him "Bridge! Are you ok? What's wrong?"

The boy looked at him and shook his head "nothing… I'm just tired that's all"

Jack didn't buy it, but he just nodded. It that moment, a loud rumor could be heard into the jungle.

Everyone turned to it and saw something approaching tearing down many trees, than it suddenly stopped and went away.

Nobody talked for a while. Then suddenly a guy looked at the people around him and said "guys….. What the hell was that things??"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok. Another chapter is done! How the survivors will ménage on the island? Why Bridge want his bag so bad? But most important, what the voice meant with that? Stay tune tuned to find out!!**

**By the way, let me know what you think about this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Skytate19

**Title:**Lost

**Summary: **The Oceanic 815 leaves form Sydney with hundred of passengers aboard. All of them have one reason to be on the flight. One of them is trying to run from his past, but he will soon come face to face with it. Will he be able to win against it?

**Disclaimer: **this is pure invention of my sick mind; things belong to their owner, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

The sun was rising at the horizon. Everything was lightened by his marvelous colors. Bridge sighed heavily: he had just take that plane to run away from his fate, and he crushed on the island, far away from whatever type of civilization he had ever known. He didn't even know if he ever will go back.

Yeah, back… But where?

After what he had done, he doesn't know where he wanted to be. For sure, not back in Sydney. Maybe the crush was a blessing, after all.

He heard someone talking behind him. He turned around to see a girl and a guy arguing "You're crazy Boone… they're going to save us! So stop this thing that no one is going to get us and relax…"

The guy, apparently whose name was Boone, sighed "Shannon I swear… we were out of our route. So we have to help the others while we're here. Or do you want to lie in the sun to get a tan?"

The blond girl, Shannon, looked at her skin, than she took a towel and started walking away "You know… it's not a bad idea. Have a good day, smartass"

Boone's blue eyes widened horrified. He shook his head and went back collecting his things. Bridge was fighting the urge to laugh at the scene, but he won against it: there was already Sawyer who hated him; he didn't need someone else hating him.

He put his hands in his pockets and started walking on the beach looking for something to do: if he had to stay on the island, at least he wanted to help. He spotted the pregnant woman set on the sand with a cowboy hat on her head and writing on what seemed a journal.

Bridge decided to approach her, in case she needed something "Hey… can I help you with something?"

The girl looked up and smiled "No thanks. But I can need someone to chat with if you're available…" Bridge laughed and set down near her "Well… I was about to hit the shopping centre near us but I think I'd rather be here… I'm Bridge" he said extending his hand. The girl shook it gently "Clare. And please don't ask me question about my pregnancy… I'm sick of it"

The boy nodded "Ok… so, what you think about the other survivor?" he asked without thinking of it. Clare looked confused at him "mmm… it's not like I've known them for years, but I can say that they're nice, even though they seems to have some kind of secrets… what about you?"

Bridge looked strangely at her "What about me what?" "Apparently everybody is here for a reason for what I've heard… it's not like I believe this. But why you where on the plane?"

The boy paled suddenly. He couldn't say the reason. Suddenly, memories of that moment came into his mind.

_Sydney Hilton Hotel, 17.00_

_Bridge looked around him. He had to get rid of him; he wanted the scoop for himself. He didn't care if he was his love or something else, work came first._

_He saw the bodyguards at the elevator and an idea came to his mind. He approached them and whispered "Do you see that guy at the check-in desk? He is a reporter…"_

_The big guy looked at the man he was talking about, then he and his mate went near him to talk. After a moment, they dragged the man out of the hotel, while Bridge was grinning from ear to ear at him…_

He shook his head at the girl near him smiling "Not much… I just wanted to visit some friends at Los Angeles. We were planning to do a coast to coast trip."

Clare was ok with the answer. Then they heard someone behind them "Here you are… I was looking everywhere for you two." Both looked up and saw Jack looking at them. One smiled, and one blushed "Are you here for you checks?" Claire said still smiling "Yeah, I know I've already done it 2 hours ago, but since you're 8 months pregnant we have to control"

Bridge was still silent and blushing. Why he is so uncomfortable near him? Maybe he isn't, or maybe… "Bridge… Are you ok?"

He got rid of his thoughts and saw the doctor looking at him worried. Claire, however, knew what was going on and grinned. "Nothing Jack… I still have to get use all of this…"

Jack nodded "Well… we've have found a small radio in the jungle… maybe it flew out of the plane when we crashed. Sayid ménage to repair it, but we have to find a place where we can reach the signal without being blocked by the mountains. You want to come with us?"

The boy was happy about it "Sure. It's not like I have to do something else… see you later Claire!"

The girl smiled at both of them as they started to walk away. He then turned to Jack "Where are you planning to get it on?"

Jack turned to the boy and looked at him curious. He then turned to the jungle and pointed to a mountain that stood out from the others "Up there"

Bridge looked at the mountain and sighed. He's never walked that much in his life, even got on a mountain. At least he was going to be helpful in some way…


End file.
